


A Boy’s Name

by Cat_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Double Drabble, Gen, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_K/pseuds/Cat_K
Summary: ‘No, wait, which boy’s name starts with Lil–?’  ‘Lilibert,’ said Petunia.  Lily rolled her eyes.





	A Boy’s Name

‘You’re such a tomboy, Lily!’ said Petunia. ‘Oh no, Lily’s a girl’s name, so I’m a girl, so there!’ ‘Ha, you’re a boy, absolutely!’ Petunia delightedly teased her little sister. ‘If I were a boy, my name wouldn’t be Lily, it would be ... Lilius?’ They both laughed. ‘No, wait, which boy’s name starts with Lil–?’ ‘Lilibert,’ said Petunia. Lily rolled her eyes. ‘Tuney! No, be serious!’ ‘I don’t think there is one,’ said Petunia. ‘OK, then, which boy’s name ends in –ly?’ ‘I don’t think there’s one, either,’ Petunia said after some thought. ‘No real ones, I mean, only shortened ones like Billy.’ Lily looked off thoughtfully into the distance. ‘Got one!’ she said after some time, sat up and whispered in her sister’s ear. ‘Yes!’ Petunia hooted with laughter. ‘That’s you! I’ll call you that in front of the boys!’ ‘No, Tuney, don’t,’ Lily exclaimed hotly, ‘or I’ll ... I’ll call you ... Peter!’ ‘No, Lily, I won’t,’ promised Petunia. Lily lay back down again, relieved, her head in her sister’s lap. Petunia looked at her lovingly. ‘But to me, that’s what you always will be from now on, you little tomboy, you,’ she said dreamily, ‘my sweet little Dudley ...’


End file.
